Harikēn (ハリケーン)
by YaFinishedOrYaDone
Summary: Thunderstorms never seemed to scare him. They always calmed him. The crackling lighting was as electric as his azure eyes. The same electricity that ran through his veins. This boy was a storm. But will the lightning crack through the facade? (Shinobi Universe) (Storm Release) SasuNaru
1. Prologue: Arashi

**Summary:** Thunderstorms never seemed to scare him. They always calmed him. The crackling lighting was as electric as his azure eyes. The same electricity that ran through his veins. This boy was a storm. But will the lightning crack through the facade? (Shinobi Universe) Ranton Naruto

 **Warning:** **Naruto is going to be hella OOC, but for only a portion of the story. Meaning that he will be calmer, and smarter. But he will still have his famous traits of course. Naruto has the kekkei genkai, Ranton, or storm release.** **This story will contain shonen-ai (MALE/MALE).** **Now for the real warning. This story contains coarse language, violence, abuse, and sexual situations (eventual).**

 **Note:** **This fanfiction isn't going to have Naruto suddenly have powers and become godlike (even though it might seem so). He has some intelligence, but he will learn about his powers over time. But I assure you that he will be badass when the time comes.**

 **Another Note: If you don't like how Naruto is in a male on male pairing...guess what... I really don't give a single shit. Don't tell me that this story would be better as a FemNaruto fic. Don't tell me how my story could be better based off of your homophobic beliefs. You can take that opinion and shove it up you know where and make ****_your own story_** **. Read the warnings that I take my time to write. If you don't like what it says, then use your brain and click out of the tab. It's simple. *sighs* But you are free to critique the story if you wish.**

 **Pairing:** **Sasu** **Naru**

 **Categories:** **Adventure, Humor, Angst and Romance (eventual)**

 **Rating:** **M**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does._ _Sasuke may or may not agree to that though._**

 **ϟ** **ϟ**

 ** _Harikēn_**

 **ϟ** **ϟ**

 ** _Prologue: Arashi_**

 _Flashback:_ _6 years ago_

 _There was a storm._

 _Thunder echoed throughout the whole village. Lightning illuminated the skies for split seconds. The trees that surrounded the hidden village were bowing from the weight of the constant water. Droplets of rain made rivers on top of the colorful roofs. The water ran down the four stone faces of the Hokage Monument, making it seem as if they were weeping. But for what? Were they crying from the thunder's scolding?_

 _Is the thunder a representation for Kami's anger? Why is she so angry? Is it for the fall of humanity? Probably. Kami is angry at the human's changes. They used to be such sweet, passionate creatures, now they all they seemed to harbor was hatred._

 _Hatred for the wrong things. Hatred for things that can't be changed. Hatred for something_ _he_ _couldn't control._

 _A little boy sauntered through the muddy roads of the village, completely disregarding the hell happening above him. He looked to be the age of six years. Why was a six year old boy outside in the middle of a storm? Where were his parents?_

 _These were the questions of an old man with red hat concealing his face hiding in the shadows of an alley, watching the child. He wasn't just any old man, he was the Sandaime Hokage. His thoughts were interrupted when heard an adorable giggle. Brown eyes looked towards the kid._

 _The child was in front of him, grinning blindingly bright. Big childish eyes were an electric cerulean color. The slightly chubby face had whisker marks that only adorned his features, making him look exotic. Golden blond bangs fell over his eyes, dripping with water. The hokage frowned. It was painful to look at. He looked just like_ _him_.

" _Hi Ojiji!" The little blond exclaimed cheerfully as he waved in greeting._

 _The elderly man raised a grey eyebrow. "How did you find me, child?" He completely masked his chakra when he was observing the blond. There is no way a six year old could sniff him out._

 _Blue eyes darkened in confusion. "I dunno. I could just feel ya there." He said as he waved his arms around to further prove his point._

 _The man seemed to take the answer for now, but he would investigate it later. "Why are you outside, Naruto-kun. You should be at home." He reprimanded._

 _Naruto looked down. The blue of his eyes were swirling around, signaling his mood change. He looked away from the hokage with a grim face. Rain continued to flow down his face. "The storm keeps_ _them_ _away." The blond said in a resentful tone._

 _The Sandaime looked down in shame. Those villagers. They don't know the difference between the container and the contained. It was pathetic really. It became harder and harder each day to sympathize with them. To want to protect them. He understood that that beast took away their homes and loved ones. But is it really necessary to use that child that held that same beast as a scapegoat?_

 _While his mind was racing with thoughts and regrets, he didn't notice that the blond was walking away. Towards the lighting. He snapped out of his trance._

" _Naruto...Naruto come back this instan-"_

 _The boy held his hand out towards the sky happily as he looked up at the clouds in wonder. A flash of lightning chose that exact moment to strike. Blue eyes widened in panic as he felt the electricity coat his body. Energy flowed through veins almost like water. The more it flowed the more he felt constipated of energy. Like he couldn't find a way to let it out. Naruto never felt this before. What this the chakra that Jiji was talking about?_

 _The blond looked at the frozen man for help. "J-jiji!" The hokage didn't move an inch. He just stared at him with comically wide eyes._

 _This wasn't the time to panic. The blond calmed himself down and concentrated. He pushed the chakra flow towards his hands and aimed at a random fence and hoped for the best as he looked away with tightly closed eyes. Bright purple laser beams shot out of his small hands and collided into the wooden fence, creating a loud explosion. Two huge smoking holes grew as the rain cooled down the heat from the electricity._

 _Naruto looked at his shaking hands. 'What was that? It felt like something zapped me.' The boy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt that he was shaking. Frightened eyes looked into the brown depths of the old man._

 _The hokage shook him. "Naruto-kun! Are you alright!" He never had never seen something like that in all of his life. Not even on the battlefield. Was it some sort of elemental manipulation?_

 _The blond boy started shaking in fear as tears ran down his eyes. The old man wrapped his arms around the tiny frame to comfort him. A wrinkled nose nuzzled soaked blond locks as he looked up. The sight shocked him._

 _Dark grey clouds were spiraling directly above them in the shape of a cyclone. Was this a result of that beam? Is this a kekkei genkai?_

 _He held the boy tighter as the boy sniffled. "You are a hurricane, Uzumaki Naruto"_

 _Flashback End_

Tan hands put on the rubber gloves that his jiji gave him. He didn't want to accidentally electrocute or burn anyone with his electricity.

Purple gloved hands grabbed a green toad wallet and disappeared under the wide, long sleeves of his kimono.

He quickly strapped his grey shinobi sandals and ran out of the door of his small apartment with a bright smile on his face. Towards the academy he goes.

 **TBC**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Harikēn_ _\- n. hurricane_**

 ** _Arashi_** ** _\- n. storm_**


	2. Chapter 1: Hajime

**Summary:** Thunderstorms never seemed to scare him. They always calmed him. The crackling lighting was as electric as his azure eyes. The same electricity that ran through his veins. This boy was a storm. But will the lightning crack through the facade? (Shinobi Universe) Ranton Naruto

 **Warning: Naruto is going to be hella OOC, but for only a portion of the story. Meaning that he will be calmer, wiser and smarter. But he will still have his famous traits of course. Naruto has the kekkei genkai, Ranton, or storm release. This story will contain shonen-ai. Now for the real warning. This story contains coarse language, violence, abuse, and sexual situations (eventual).**

 **Note: This fanfiction isn't going to have Naruto suddenly have powers and become godlike. He has some intelligence, but he will learn about his powers over time. But I assure you that he will be badass when the time comes. *winks***

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Categories: Adventure, Humor, Angst and Romance (eventual)**

 **Rating: M**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does. Sasuke may or may not agree to that though._**

 **ϟ ϟ**

 ** _Harikēn_**

 **ϟ ϟ**

 ** _Chapter One: Hajime_**

* * *

 _"I was born in a thunderstorm_  
 _I grew up overnight_  
 _I played alone_  
 _I played on my own_  
 _I survived_

 _Hey_  
 _I wanted everything I never had_  
 _Like the love that comes with light_  
 _I wore envy and I hated that_  
 _But I survived_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_  
 _Where the wind don't change_  
 _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
 _No hope, just lies_  
 _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_  
 _But I survived."_

(Alive - Sia )

~Uzumaki Naruto~

* * *

 _Recap:_

 _Tan hands put on the rubber gloves that his jiji gave him. He didn't want to accidentally electrocute or burn anyone with his lasers._

 _Purple gloved hands grabbed a green toad wallet and disappeared under the wide, long sleeves of his kimono._

 _He quickly strapped his grey shinobi sandals and ran out of the door of his small apartment with a bright smile on his face. Towards the academy he goes._

 **ϟ ϟ**

A blond boy rushed down the busy streets of Konoha. He wore a beautiful white kimono that trailed behind him the wind. The wide sleeves and skirt of the kimono had purple flame detailing. The obi and lining of the collar was a eggplant color. The skirt of the kimono had high slits that went up to his hips and three lavender swirls on the front of the fabric. Of course he wore a black mesh shirt as well with black tight pants underneath with grey shinobi sandals.

He ignored the glares and whispers of the villagers and continued to sprint towards his class. There was no point in trying with them anymore. He eventually learned that they will always seem as a demon. No matter what.

The blond finally saw the red roof of his destination and used his built up momentum to launch himself in the air. Golden locks blew in the wind as he jumped on the roof. A small smile spread across his tan face as he slammed the window open only to be yelled at.

"You are late once again, Naruto!" The loud voice of his teacher rang through his ears painfully. "It's the last day before graduation, and you're late! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto climbed inside of the window to enter the room and closed it behind him. He looked at his teacher calmly. The man had a dark tan all over his body. His eyes were a chocolate brown that matched his pulled up hair and had a horizontal scar over his nose. He wore the standard green chūnin jacket and black ninja outfit. He had a livid expression on his face.

The blond looked at the angry man with a blank look. "I think you should chill out before you pop a blood vessel. We don't have any use for dead senseis." The boy said nonchalantly as he walked away.

Iruka clenched his fists as he tried to relax his nerves. That boy is a piece of work.

Naruto glanced around the noisy room and looked for an empty seat. He found a vacant seat next to a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes.

"Hello, Hinata-chan."

The dark haired girl waved to the little blond with a blush. Naruto sat down next to her and immediately started surveying the room. Chōji, who was sitting next to Shikamaru, was stuffing his face with chips while his friend was napping. Ino and Sakura were sitting on both sides of a silent dark haired boy arguing about something petty. Sasuke, the dark haired boy, had a stoic face, but anyone could see the irritation in those onyx eyes. Kiba, a boy with fang tattoos on his cheeks, was being obnoxious and annoying Shino.

The blond was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka spoke. "Since I was so rudely interrupted," brown eyes aimed pointedly at an oblivious Naruto, "I will repeat what I said." The man cleared his throat.

"Today is your last regular day in the academy-" Cheers of children echoed throughout the classroom.

"HUSH!"

Everyone was scared silent.

Brown eyes glared around the room, daring for anyone else to make a noise. "Today will be an easy day. You will perform a jutsu that you didn't learn from the academy."

All of the ninja trainees became excited to show off the jutsus they learned from their parents. Most of the students were clan heirs after all.

The chūnin led the children outside to the empty field in front of the playground. The students got in a line, waiting to be assessed.

Chōji went first, doing his _Baika no Jutsu_. His portly body expanded into a huge ball.

Iruka nodded. "Good job Chōji-kun."

The boy nodded happily as he walked away eating.

A boy with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail walked up lazily. His hands formed the Ne seal for _Kage Mane no Jutsu._ The brunette's shadow expanded all the way to his sensei's foot. The boy danced around which caused Iruka's body to do the lazy boy released the jutsu and walked away,ready to take his second nap.

The man was embarrassed. "V-very well, Shikamaru-kun." He stuttered while blushing.

A quiet boy with sunglasses and a heavy jacket covering his face stepped up to his teacher. He didn't say anything and just disappeared into bugs. All of the girls shrieked.

Iruka sweatdropped. He was tapped on his back. The brunette turned around to see the boy looking at him blankly.

"Very good Shino-kun."The boy just walked away.

The next person was Sakura, but she couldn't do anything other than academy jutsu. So the next student was Ino.

The blonde walked up with a confident attitude. She was going to show that she was strong enough to be with her Sasuke-kun. Her hands formed a specific hand sign as she looked into Iruka's eyes. The jutsu connected. She was inside of her sensei's mind. The blonde released the jutsu and waited for her praise.

Iruka steadied himself as he got used to his body again. "Very excellent Ino-chan." He smiled kindly.

After some civilian kids showed their jutsus, Sasuke went up to the plate. Instantly, the girls started swooning over him. Naruto, who was leaning across the fence rolled his eyes.

He looked away from the crowd and formed the seals Tora - Hitsuji - Saru - I- Uma - Tora. " _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" He shouted. Chakra went up his throat and converted into fire. The flames fanned out of his mouth into a big ball in front of him. The raven walked away, ignoring the cheers from the girls.

Iruka had an impressed look on his face. "Excellent as usual, Sasuke-kun." He said as he wrote on his clipboard.

A little blond boy in a kimono walked up with an indifferent look on his face. He stood in front of the training post and looked at it speculatively.

All of the surrounding children began whispering about how their parents told them to stay away from him.

Even the teacher was a little wary of him. Ever since the boy entered the academy, he has been careful around the boy. He only spoke to him when he needed to. Even though the blond's appearance seems weak, he can tell he has something up his sleeve.

Naruto nodded at his sensei and got in a stance as he took off his rubber gloves. His small, tan hands formed the seals I - Hitsuji - Mi - Uma - Tatsu quickly. " _Raiton: Jibashi_!" He exclaimed.

Chakra flowed from his center to the palms of his hands. A wave of electricity shot out from his hands. Static lightning in the color of purple encased the wooden post and ripped it apart. Wood shavings and burnt cinders were the only thing remaining as it released smoke into the air.

The playground was silent as all of the students stared at the destruction in awe and surprise. Naruto never shown any of his acquired skills to the class. He preferred to keep it under wraps.

Sasuke looked at the blond in a new light. The raven never acknowledged him. When Naruto first introduced himself to the class he thought that the boy was strange.

 _Flashback: 4 years ago_

 _It was rowdy as usual in the classroom. The teacher hasn't come yet, so it was the perfect time to socialize._

 _Everybody knew each other since they entered the academy. The ninja trainees were already halfway through their third year._

 _While most of the children were talkative, one was always silent._

 _It was the 8 year old Uchiha Sasuke._

 _The boy sat alone at a table by the window. His head was tilted the side, making his ebony locks shift against his face. His black eyes were a deep onyx, almost resembling a black hole. The color contrasted his pale, white skin._

 _There was only one emotion that he felt._

 _Hate._

 _That's was the only feeling he harbored ever since that man killed his family._

 _But that didn't matter right now. That man will get what's coming to him when the time is right._

 _Sasuke felt hatred for this class._

 _All of those… females… always fawned over him. They followed the boy everywhere he went. It was irritating._

 _The raven was also the highest in his class. No one challenged him._

 _He needed to be challenged. How else would he defeat that man?_

 _Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the teacher came in._

 _"Hello class…" The brunette said._

 _No one paid him any mind and continued with their loud talking._

 _The brunette scowled at the blatant disregard. A vein became more prominent on Iruka's temple._

 _"SHUT UP BRATS!"_

 _All talking ceased as the academy students turned towards the chūnin. You could hear a pin drop._

 _The man smiled kindly with warm brown eyes. "Ohayou, class." He greeted._

 _"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei!" The children chorused._

 _"Before we start class, I would like to announce that we have a new student." The brunette said._

 _Confused and excited whispers could be heard throughout the classroom._

 _"Who could be entering in the middle of the year?"_

 _"Why now?"_

 _"I hope it's a cute boy!"_

 _The scarred man smiled as he walked to the door. He slid it open to reveal no one._

 _Iruka scratched his scarred nose in perplexion. "Huh? Where is he?"_

 _Everyone ignored the man's words as they looked around until they heard the sound of a window opening. They turned their heads to see a short blond entering._

 _They wore a beautiful white kimono that made them look enchanting. Skin was a creamy caramel with a silky smooth spiky, chin hair that pointed in all different directions was a vibrant gold . Their big eyes were the bluest color ever existing. Their face was adorned with whisker marks, making them look completely adorable. A nose was upturned, creating a cute button nose. In conclusion, their appearance was beautifully androgynous._

 _But what was strange was the child's expression. They had an impassive, bored look that didn't match up with the bright features on his face. Their bright cyan eyes were half lidded while plump pink lips were set in a straight line. No emotion could be derived from their visage._

 _"Look! It's a pretty girl!"_

 _"I hope she sits next to me!"_

 _Sasuke inspected the kid, already assuming that it was another girl who was going to bother him._

 _Iruka walked up to the child by the window warily with a confused expression. "Why did you go through the window?"_

 _The blond smiled faintly at the man, not fazed by his hesitance. The child was used to this behavior. "Didn't Jiji tell you that I don't like entering through doors?" A smooth, yet raspy mid-pitched voice said. You still couldn't tell the gender of this child, not even from the tone of their voice._

 _Iruka sweatdropped. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"_

 _The child nodded camly as they sauntered to the front of the room._

 _They turned to face the other kids and let a heartwarming smile stretch across their tan face. It was like room lit up._

 _"Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope that all of us can get along." They said with a tranquil voice as they waved._

 _Sasuke noticed that the girl's hand was gloved. He could understand if it was a fingerless glove, but it covered her fingertips. Wouldn't that make it hard to write? And why is she so calm? She was a kid like him, right?_

 _Naruto walked towards an empty seat, but paused. "Oh! And I'm a boy." He clarified._

 _"EEEEEH!"_

 _Flashback End_

The blond pulled his rubber gloves back on with a 'snap'. He glanced at the teacher with an emotionless face. "Will that be all? I need to go to my 'lessons' with Jiji." Naruto asked gently.

Iruka nodded dumbly at the child, still shaken from what he saw. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Just make sure you review the jutsu we taught you. Especially the Bunshin no Jutsu, you had trouble with that the most." The brunette advised.

Naruto stared at the man for a minute and began walking away towards the Hokage Tower. The academy students stared at his back with wide eyes, wondering who exactly the boy is and capable of.

 **ϟ ϟ**

The short blond was climbing the steps slowly until he felt an extreme amount of pain in his lower abdomen. Even though he was very uncomfortable, it didn't show on his face. A gloved hand slipped in his kimono and placed itself directly in the pained area. Naruto drew his hand back from the sheer heat of skin. It was heating up again.

The blue eyed boy continued to walk slowly until he made it to the Hokage's door. He didn't have the energy to go through the window today. The guards didn't bother stopping him because he was a frequent visitor. A gloved hand turned the doorknob and pushed. The smell of smoke instantly invaded his sensitive nostrils.

The Hokage could be seen doing paperwork with focused visage as a brown pipe was protruding from his mouth. The elderly man looked up to see the boy entering, causing a his brown eyes light up and a smile to slide on his face. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How was the academy?"

Naruto closed the door behind him and glanced at the man with a blank look. "Boring as usual." He said nonchalantly as he walked to the couch still holding his stomach.

The Hokage set down his brush in favor of resting his chin on his wrinkled hands. The man raised a grey eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh really? You showing your hidden power is boring?" The Sandaime raised his voice with a reprimanding tone.

Naruto rolled his electric blue eyes. "Why don't you take your own advice and calm down."He drawled monotonously. The androgynous boy crossed his legs as he tried to block out the pain. "It's the last real day in the academy anyway, no one is going to see my skills except for my team. No matter how much 'training' you put me through for the sake of this village is going to help. My true self will always find a way to shine through." The blue eyed vessel said calmly as he rubbed his stomach.

The Sandaime sighed in defeat. "You know why I have to do this, Naruto. I don't enjoy doing it." The old man stated. "But now is not the time for that, are you ready to go in the room?" He asked as he straightened his aged back.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not yet. I would like to talk about my seal."

The other instantly straightened. "Are there any problems?"

"It heats unbearably up from time to time."

"Hm." The Hokage stroked his grey goatee in thought. "That would be expected with your abnormal chakra type." He pondered aloud absentmindedly.

The androgynous boy raised a golden eyebrow at his grandfather figure. "What do you mean 'abnormal chakra type'?"

The elderly looked at him surprised as if the blond just appeared. "You never knew?"

"What do you mean, jiji?"

"Your chakra is not normal. It's denser and an unusual color." He informed.

"What color?" The boy asked.

"Purple."

"How is that unusual?"

"Well Naruto-kun, most people have a chakra color of blue." The Sandaime informed.

Naruto leaned on the couch as he still rubbed hot his stomach. "So what you're saying is that my chakra is making the seal heat up because it is abnormal?"

The old man nodded. "Indeed."

The blond was going to ask if his heritage had anything to do with it, but the Hokage would just dodge the question as usual so he dismissed it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did the jinchuuriki before me have this problem?"

"They did not." He revealed.

"Then it probably has something to do with my kekkei genkai or it's just a mutation." The young blond waved his hand dismissively, not at all fazed by this new information.

The old man frowned. If he told Naruto that when he was six, the blond would've yelled and have an outburst of some sort. But this Naruto is just calm and quiet. "You are most likely correct, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said as he intertwined his fingers.

The boy looked at him expectantly, still waiting for an answer for his dilemma. "What do you suggest I do about it?"

The old man shrugged. "Wear breathable clothes."

"My kimono is breathable enough."

"Then bear with it for now."

Naruto sighed with slight irritation. That's all he gets? The blond was in pain and uncomfortable and he gets a shrug? "Fine. Then let's get started."

The blond got up and left the room without a word.

The Third Hokage stood from his seat and look that his grandson left out of with sad eyes. 'Forgive me, Naruto. It is for the sake village.'

 **ϟ ϟ**

It was nighttime in Konohagakure. Lights were illuminating the village with a soft, comforting glow. The streets were filled with ninja socializing and getting drinks to blow off some steam from their taxing missions. It was great time to come together build one another. It was the time for happiness and acceptance.

Not.

That was all a lie.

High over the hidden village was four faces of the famous Hokages. There was no one over there except a small blond who was sitting on the third head of the Hokage Monument. His childish face was unmoved as his electric cyan blue eyes glanced over the village with boredom.

The blond thought that it was a pretty sight indeed, but it all looked like a mask. A mask of happiness and joy to conceal the darkness that lies under the roots. The darkness that shows their true colors.

"Show me your darkness and I'll show you mine." Naruto whispered.

All of that 'training' that he had to go through was for the sake of this village. For the good of the village.

Naruto became a threat ever since that day when his kekkei genkai awakened six years ago. He was too emotional, and that was apparently deadly. He didn't see how he was threat when _they_ were the threat.

He came home to his little shabby apartment with cuts and bruises when he was just a small child. Why did he have to numb himself to protect _them_ when all _they_ did was abuse him.

But that didn't matter anymore the villagers were irrelevant at this point.

Naruto had a goal. And he _will_ achieve it.

They said he couldn't reach the moon, so he'll turn to a star.

He _will_ succeed.

Naruto _will_ break.

And the tides _will_ come rolling in. And the winds will _spiral_ out of control.

 **TBC**

 **Translation:**

 ** _Hajime -_** **_n. Beginning or start v. to start_**

 ** _Baika no Jutsu \- n. Expansion Technique_**

 ** _Bunshin no Jutsu_** ** _\- n. Clone Technique_**

 ** _Kage Mane no Jutsu -_** **_n. Shadow Imitation Technique_**

 ** _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu -_** **_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**

 ** _Raiton: Jibashi \- Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder_**


End file.
